Disadvantaged Americans have been and continue to be underrepresented in the fields of Medicine, Dentistry, Biomedical Sciences and other health related careers relative to their proportions in the general population. Given that fact, Wayne State University (WSU), an urban institution, has enjoyed a long-standing commitment to increase the representation of disadvantaged students in its undergraduate, graduate and professional programs. WSU school of medicine (SOM) believes that one of the most effective means of accomplishing this goal is to expose high school students and science teachers to meaningful "hands on" research experiences in a mentors laboratory during the summer. Students will continue to be selected on the basis of scholastic aptitude, letters of recommendation from science teachers and their motivation and interest in pursuing a career in medicine, biomedical science or other health- related careers derived from their essay. Science teachers, who instruct significant number of disadvantaged students will be selected on the basis of their interest in motivation to participate in scientific research, plans to incorporate their research experience in the classroom, history of encouraging students to pursue scientific careers and a letter of support from their department head or principal. We believe that the expansion of our existing program will further enhance our stated mission and that of the NCRR.